1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of microelectronics and more particularly to a semiconductor device comprising a chip, forming an integrated circuit, and a connection substrate, in which connection balls or points for connecting the substrate to the chip are provided between the juxtaposed faces of the chip and the substrate and are distributed in the form of a matrix, and in which the substrate has external-connection means which are connected to the said connection balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Another U.S. Pat. Application dealing with related technology has been filed on even date herewith. That application is entitled "Semiconductor Device having Separated Exchange Means" by Herve Jaouen and Michel Marty and is assigned to SGS-Thomson Microelectronics, with a docket number of 97-CC-039.